goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Zackie Beauchamp
Zackie Beauchamp (Zack for short in the TV episode) is the main protagonist in the fifty-fifth Goosebumps book, ''The Blob That Ate Everyone''. He is also the best friend of Alex Iarocci and Adam Levin. History In his hometown of Norwood Village, Zackie and his best friend, Alex Iarocci had gone out to collect purple worms, which made the search pretty interesting. Then all of a sudden, Zackie noticed a huge monster that looked like a giant human heart and called out to Alex. As they stared in terror at the creature called The Blob Monster, it opened its massive mouth and a huge, fat and pink tongue shot out and grabbed hold of Zackie and started pulling him towards the monster. It was then revealed to be a horror story that Zackie had written and he was reading it to Alex and his other best friend, Adam Levin and they were at Adam's house during spring vacation. Alex thought it was really good and Adam criticized it by saying it wasn't scary, much to Zackie's annoyance. Adam started boasting about how he is never scared by anything when they jumped at a horrible screech, revealing to be the Levins' cat that Adam's father had accidentally stepped on, much to Zackie and his friends relief. Adam teased Zackie that the cat's screech was scarier than his story, to which Zackie argued that he can write scarier stories than that and that the cat only surprised them, only to have Adam become more boastful and tease him more. Personality Zackie really likes to write horror stories and he has a lot of pride in them. And he always likes to read them out to his friends. He is close to Alex and Adam, although he really dislikes it when Adam criticizes his stories and how he, Annie and Emmy always tease him and play tricks on him to make Zackie scared. But Zackie can see that Adam is really a good guy at heart. However, even though he writes horror stories, Zackie is actually scared of a lot of things himself, such as the dark and going to the basement when he is alone in the house. He told Alex some of his fears, but not all of them, as to Zackie, it is very embarrassing. He also reckons that he writes horror stories because he knows what being scared feels like. It never stopped him from writing the stories and since he likes doing it, Zackie would like to be a famous horror writer when he grows up. And he also thinks a person should have a lot of best friends. Appearance Zackie is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall, slender, and has dark hair. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** The Blob That Ate Everyone * Classic Goosebumps ** The Blob That Ate Everyone * Goosebumps The Movie: ** Monster Survival Guide (mentioned) He was going to appear in the Goosebumps Presents version of the story, but it was never released. Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 2 - The Blob That Ate Everyone Actor * Scott Pietrangelo (television series) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Television Series Characters